


Insidious

by fishoutofwaterr



Category: Tom Daley - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, America, Couple, Cute, Death, Dustin Lance Black - Freeform, FBI, Gay, Horror, Intense, LGBT, London, M/M, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plague, Scary, Suspense, Thrill, Tom Daley - Freeform, Undead, date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishoutofwaterr/pseuds/fishoutofwaterr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Chris are working for the FBI, and they both something is amiss. The only information they manage to scrutinise is that a devastating event is about to plague an unknown city on the planet.</p><p>Tom and Dustin are an engaged duo who invited a couple for a double date. Before they are aware, they are all lost in the core of a bloodstained battlefield, fighting to stay alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insidious

**Tom Daley**

Occupation: Diver; Olympian

Nationality: British

Age: 22

Birthdate: 21 May 1994

Height: 1.77m

Mass: 74kg

Hometown: Plymouth

Current Residence: London

Status: Engaged

Partner: Dustin Lance Black (2014 - )

* * *

 

 

** Dustin Lance Black **

Occupation: Screenwriter; LGBT+ activist

Nationality: American

Age: 42

Birthdate: June 10, 1974

Height: Undefined

Mass: Undefined

Hometown: Sacramento, California

Current Residence: London

Status: Engaged

Partner: Tom Daley (2014 - )

* * *

 

 

** Jack Middleton (You) **

Occupation: Enhanced SWAT team; FBI

Nationality: American

Age: 22

Birthdate: September 08, 1994

Height: 1.8m

Mass: 70kg

Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Current Residence: New York

Status: Attached

Partner: Chris White (2013 - )

* * *

 

 

** Chris White **

Occupation: Forensic detective; FBI

Nationality: American

Age: 23

Birthdate: October 23, 1993

Height: 1.79m

Mass: 73kg

Hometown: Sans Fransico, California

Current Residence: New York

Status: Attached

Partner: Jack Middleton (2013 - )

* * *

 

 


End file.
